


Riding the Waves

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo finds comfort in the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Waves

Frodo had learned the art of staying afloat in the waves. The key was to first battle the breakers and place himself just beyond them, where the waves rolled in with gentle grace. There he would brace himself as the wave loomed huge before him and at the last minute, he would spring up to meet it. Always, it was frightening at first. If he did not meet it just so, he could end up swirling underwater, disoriented and lost, but if he met it just right, the wave would buoy him up, up, up, and he would see the sky, bright sapphire, above him.

Every time he rode the waves, he laughed aloud. He lifted his arms and embraced the next wave, leaping with it, riding it, being flung gently upward again.

And so Frodo spent another October sixth, laughing and floating and riding the waves, his chill long forgotten.


End file.
